<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The vivisection of Zim by spinhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080281">The vivisection of Zim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell'>spinhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agony, Autopsies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crying, Death, Dissection, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mad Scientists, Medical Torture, Mentions of ZaDf, Organs, Pain, Sadism, Torture, Vivisection, ZADE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib has always dreamed of being able to dissect Zim alive and make him suffer by torture and by exposing him. Today his dream is coming true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Devious dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His dreams were the place of all his fantasies. In this dream world, he could mistreat, beat and torture Zim as much as he wanted, here, he was his thing.</p><p>The method of torture Dib dreamed of most was dissection, in reality he dreamed of it as much as he thought of it when he was awake. It was an obsession : he systematically thought of opening his body to examine his insides.</p><p>But you should know that at the beginning his dreams were not so sadistic. Yes, these horrible scenarios had taken years to forge in his head and to be revealed like fantasies. Indeed, it hadn’t always been like this, Dib had already felt feelings of friendship towards Zim but he had decided to ignore them because it was impossible for him to be friends.</p><p>Despite the fact that he had erased all of his feelings, the years went by and until then he still hadn't captured the alien.</p><p>This had the consequence of frustrating him to the highest point and his obsessive hatred was growing stronger towards his prey.</p><p>And it was a vicious circle, he was frustrated of not be able to capture Zim to dissect him, so to calm this hatred he fantasized about making his nemesis suffer under a very specific protocol : vivisection. <br/>Which had the consequence of frustrating him again since he couldn't do it. This pattern was driving him crazy from second to second, he was just thinking about it, it was an infinite loop which he could not escape until he captured Zim.</p><p>But it was not just out of madness that he wanted to open him in two. No, he had both a scientific and a personal purpose, it was simple, he wanted to take revenge for everything Zim had done to him during these long years but he also wanted the glory and the respect of his peers. Despite his growing unhealthy obsession, he never gave up on this primary idea of becoming one of the greatest paranormal scientists.</p><p>But today is the day when all his fantasies come to life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The nightmare begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Oh gods, Zim, I've always dreamed of doing this since the first day you dared to walk on my planet. »</p><p>Zim awoke painfully to the sound of a voice he knew very well. He was still in the vape, yet he had not lost his senses, the first thing he felt was an icy cold that pierced his skin.<br/>He quickly understood that he was naked, and that made him panic. Indeed, he opened his eyes and he jumped like an animal but yet he could not move. The only thing he could move was his antennas, which flipped in all directions because of fear. He tried to struggle but in vain. Dib had been careful to tie him to the operating table, which would soon turn into a torture tool.</p><p>When he realized that he was tied up on a table, he was afraid that his nightmare would come to life. So he looked at the environment he was in to try to find comfort and realize that he was wrong. However all he observed was a white room similar to that of a human hospital: Zim had just woken up in an operating room. </p><p>Zim’s nightmare was coming true, while Dib’s dream came true: Dib was going to exercise vivisection, an experimental dissection of a living being namely Zim.<br/>The irony was that lately Zim had lowered his guard, he was no longer paying attention to Dib's traps because he thought fate was protecting him. He almost forgot that vivisection was Dib's absolutely goal.</p><p>At the same time that he was remembering this wonderful period when he no longer worried about anything because he thought himself smarter than his enemy, Dib brought him back to reality since he finally approached Zim, that is to say, the future corpse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experimental torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib when he was at a distance acceptable enough to taunt Zim, let go the most sly smile in the world to show that he had won, and Zim, lost. It was the last time Dib paid attention to the person Zim was, making that smile was like a farewell sign. Now he would only see him as a subject of observation.</p><p>Then Dib turned to a camera that Zim hadn't noticed when he woke up. The camera was filming live the future vivisection of Zim, and in front of more than 100,000 scientific and political spectators sitting behind their screen. <br/>Dib looked at the camera and started to explain the protocol to his invisible audience, he took out a kit and opened it, he began to dictate a monologue that he had dreamed of saying more than a billion times :</p><p>“The specimen to be dissected is installed on a cork fixing table. During the dissection I would use a scalpel, a pair of strong scissors and a pair of fine scissors, a fluted probe, ... ". Zim was not paying attention to the instruments that Dib was quoting; he was just thinking about the pain it would give him.</p><p>Even if the public could not interact, one of the main actors, Zim, screamed in fear, he begged Dib to let him go. It was one of the interactions Dib most expected from his existence. <br/>It was a scream without dignity that yearned for the most pathetic of pity. Dib could have made fun of him but he had mentally cut off all relationship with Zim, he couldn't hear him anymore.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dib finally released the accessories he mentioned during his monologue. </p><p>Despite the noise pollution represented by Zim's screams, Dib did not lose his calmness and without trembling he delicately opened his victim's flesh with one of the tools mentioned above.<br/>Everything was meticulously calculated, using the pliers he spread the green mass covered with pink blood. After cutting deeply he saw white bones. Dib felt like he had reached a buried treasure</p><p>It gave on a magnificent image : Zim lying crosswise, exposed ribs, garnished by his Squeedlyspooch. The ribs had a butterfly shape with the wings spread, it was poetic, but as soon as Dib observed this gathering, this pile of organs that was the Squeedlyspooch he quickly forgot this metaphor. </p><p>Zim, despite the excruciating pain, he still valued his dignity. He felt totally naked and exposed to the view of the whole world, both outside and inside. </p><p>Dib nevertheless followed the protocol, emotionless, he took out, without tearing them apart, one by one, Zim's organs and fixed them on this same table.</p><p>The alien kept increasing the intensity of his cries, the tears flowed so much that his vision was blurred by it. But in a way, it protected him from the vision of horror and carnage that unfolded before his eyes and on his body. </p><p>Yet Dib gave Zim time to rest even if it was not voluntary. Indeed, to each organ remoted, he made an observation which he shared with his audience. <br/>However, Zim was not able to assimilate what Dib said to the public in order to know which part of the Squeedlyspooch it was. </p><p>Zim gradually lost his strength and his senses, first sight and hearing while Dib did not stop gaining strength from his experience. </p><p>When he finished his observations, Zim's body was partially empty; A huge green hole between his ribs. Yet the different parts of the large super-organ were still connected to its center :<br/>it was time to harvest them. Like Zim did with Dib’s lungs a long time ago. </p><p>Zim no longer had the strength to scream, with each organ torn from him, he lost more and more the notion of what was around him so much the pain was unbearable. However, all living things and even the Irkens need their vital organs to live... as their names indicate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zim's last grievances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« As you can see, the Irkens species feel and can endure pain with difficulty as we others living beings do. »It was the last thing Zim heard before losing consciousness. He was losing his vitality and was plunging more and more into agony. </p><p>Before his mind was lost forever, a hundred questions crossed his mind and represented the last hopes he could have : « Are the Tallest going to come to help Zim? »</p><p>Then he understood that his destiny was complete, it was too late and he began to realize many things :</p><p>« Why didn't the Tallest come to help Zim ? »  « Are they happy to know he is dying? »</p><p>But hey, it didn't matter anymore, he knew it was too late so whatever. In any case, he no longer had the strength to activate his PAK to call for help.</p><p>But what bothered him the most was not knowing where GIR was, what did Dib do to him? Was he also captured? Has he been destroyed by Dib ?</p><p>Questions which will unfortunately remain unanswered. His fake mission was over, the joke was over, he thought he had failed but for his superiors it was no issue whether he succeeded or not.</p><p>Zim finally died after long hours of suffering and agony, overwhelmed by fear, sadness, pain and ignorance.</p><p>He thought someone apart from GIR cared about him. Zim had hoped that one day he and Dib would become friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dib's apotheosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« I announce you that the subject has just died, so the pain resistance evaluations are over. »You really think Dib was done with what was left of Zim ? Yet he announced :<br/>« Now let's move to the dissection of the brain cavity »</p><p>Dib totally wanted to leave nothing of Zim, he totally wanted to empty him of his own being and that he was nothing more than a piece of flesh with nothing inside, like a doll. His doll.</p><p>After a few hours, Zim had no more organs to give him. The autopsy was complete, as well as his presentation.</p><p>So he turned off the camera and the live. But before cleaning the room and writing his report, he was interpellate by a delight that transcended him everywhere but which remained an incredibly unhealthy joy.</p><p>In the end, he was happy to have reduced Zim to a poor frog that was being dissected. Now he owned him entirely and fatally humiliated him in front of the whole world. </p><p>Glory and revenge finally triumphed while the minimum of respect he had for Zim was completely gone into nothingness. </p><p>He addressed the corpse of Zim, howsoever, this pile of empty flesh :<br/>« You really thought that one day we could become friends » « I never felt pity for you and I never would »</p><p>Yet it was wrong, he had already hoped for a friendship but he had pushed himself to forget it. He preferred to replace his vision of Zim with a target to eliminate. But even if the two of them had put in their own to try to maintain a semblance of friendship, it would be likely to end in failure since it was pure chaos. It was necessary to put an end to their unhealthy relationship, by destroying one of the two. There was no other choice and the person to be eliminated was Zim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the few spelling mistakes, I'm not an English speaker, but I hope it was a good read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>